Nuevo inicio y un merecido descanso
by Prime96
Summary: Despues de haber terminado su ultima mision el Jefe Maestro esta triste tras la perdida de su mejor amiga por lo que la bibliotecaria le ofrecio un cambio de aires pero el nunca se imagino lo que le estaba apunto de pasar, mal summary mi primer fic se aceptan sugerencias
1. Chapter 1

**Lospersonajes que veran tanto de My little Pony como Halo no son mios y corresponden a sus debidos creadores**

Era un día tranquilo en equestria, la princesa celestia ya había levantado el sol dando a comenzar un nuevo día, el pequeño pueblo de ponyville estaba tranquilo siguiendo su rutina diaria, solo en una biblioteca que se encontraba en un gran árbol había una unicornio un tanto desvelada y cansada debido a sus labores nocturnos un tanto inesperados.

-Spike! levántate es hora de desayunar-gritaba una unicornio llamada twilight sparkle.

-Solo unos minutos más….por favor- decía el pequeño dragón bostezando.

-No spike ya es tarde y le prometimos a Applejack- respondia esta.

-Está bien ya boy- respondia el pequeño dragón levantándose de su cama.

Ya estaban por salir por la puerta cando se encuentran en la puerta principal de la casa tapando la puerta un semental bastante grande durmiendo en la entrada, tanto twilight como spike estaban muy sorprendidos con li que veían era un semental grande un poco más grande que Big Macintosh, era de un color verde no muy obscuro llevaba unos lentes de sol puestos y tenía mucha cicatrices en sus patas y la melena de color negra, twilight estaba a punto de despertarlo pero al solo dar un paso este abrió los ojos ella no se dio cuenta ya que llevaba lentes, justo al dar el segundo paso este se levantó y se alejó de ella muy rápidamente, ella estaba asustada y el pequeño dragón a su lado también, el solo se aclaró la garganta y hablo:

-me disculpo por haber entrado a su casa sin permiso- él tenía una voz grave y apenas dijo eso salió por la puerta y se fue corriendo dejando impactados a los dueños de la casa.

-twi….porque estaba ese….semental durmiendo en la puerta-dijo algo nervioso

-no..lo..se – respondio twilight.

Después de eso salieron de la casa buscando al semental con la vista pero no lo encontraban, twilight estaba pensando en ese semental se miraba herido por lo que posiblemente se lastimo de alguna manera y necesitaba un lugar para descansar, pero rápidamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la Applejack le habla:

-Hola Twilight vine por ti para irnos a la granja, estas bien estas algo ausente? – le pregunto Applejack

-Si..perdon estaba un poco distraída-todavía pensando en lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

En un lugar lejano se encontraba el semental un tanto herido ya cansado de tanto correr recargándose en árbol de una especie de huerta de árboles de manzana podía ver a lo lejos un semental arando la tierra para cultivar, ya fuera de peligro solo podía ponerse a pensar en cómo se había metido en este problema..

-FLASHBACK-

En una dimensión diferente después de haber terminado su última misión y de haber perdido a su mejor amiga un soldado estaba pensativo mirando por la ventana solo en lo que parecía un cuarto militar sumido en sus pensamientos todos sus recueros en misiones anteriores y en como su amiga cortana le había ayudado en esas situaciones, él era un soldado y no podía sentir tristeza un soldado no debe sentir emociones innecesarias un soldado no debe de entablar relaciones muy apegadas hacia sus compañeros un soldado no debe de….llorar pensaba el soldado al salir una lagrima de su ojo derecho el la limpió y se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto apareció la bibliotecaria dentro sus pensamientos lo que llamo la atención del soldado y dentro de poco ella empezó a hablar.

-Gracias a ti toda la galaxia puede estar en paz después de mucho tiempo y por eso te debo toda mi gratitud- ella hablaba con una voz sutil.

-Necesitas algo?- respondió el spartan.

-No, vine a darte un regalo un nuevo inicio, tu vida se te fue arrebatada ya hace mucho y no puedo darte esos años pero…..puedo darte una nueva vida en la cual no tengas preocupaciones y puedas vivir en paz- respondía ella.

-No gracias- Respondía el Spartan en un tono muy serio y un tanto frio.

-Reclamador yo sé que te sientes muy solo y triste por la pérdida de tu amiga cortana y lamentablemente no puedo dártela devuelta.. pero puedo hacer que entiendas sus palabras, puedo hacer que respetes sus últimos deseos y puedas ser como cualquier criatura con emociones, ya no necesitas ser una máquina- ella nuevamente respondía.

El spartan solo guardo silencio en unos segundos se abrió un portal y miro a la bibliotecaria y ella simplemente le dijo "es tu decisión" y se desvaneció, después de meditarlo por un tiempo y solo pensando en su amiga fue que cruzo el portal.

Al cruzar el portal todo se miraba extraño y también se sintió más liviano se miró y se sorprendió bastante al ver que ya no era un ser humano observo lo que podía de su cuerpo y tras meditar un poco se dio cuenta de que era una especie de caballo estaba muy confundido hasta que escucho en su mente la voz de la bibliotecaria.

-Ya no te encuentras en tu dimensión spartan estas en un mundo pacifico, un mundo que no ha sido tocado por la guerra en varios siglos es el mejor lugar para que te descubras a ti mismo y entiendas de lo que te has perdido-Al terminar de hablar su presencia se desvaneció.

-Bueno listo para mi siguiente misión- dijo el

Miro a sus alrededores y vio que se encontraba en un bosque todo era muy diferente a su dimensión ya que eras más…colorido seria la palabra y sin más en que pensar empezó a caminar, le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a caminar en cuatro patas ya que estaba a caminar con sus dos piernas mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba siguiendo, se mantenía alerta pero no deja de caminar esperando a que su perseguidor se mostrara, unos momentos más adelante salto frente a él una especie de lobo pero se miraba diferente parecía como si estuviera hecho de madera, el lobo ataco, el semental esquivo el ataque dando un salto pero al caer se tambaleo un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo y mientras se reponía otro lobo alcanzo a rasguñar su hombro izquierdo, y llego a la idea de que no tenía su armadura entonces se puso serio y cambio de posición los lobos lo atacaban pero él los esquivaba fácilmente y cuando tuvo oportunidad golpeo a uno con sus piernas traseras dejándolo inconsciente al notar eso su compañero retrocedió lentamente y arrastro a su compañero lejos de ese lugar entonces el spartan se relajó un poco y siguió con su camino y después de caminar bastante tiempo ya se había oscurecido y salía la luna, se sentía cansado y tenía un dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo por lo que buscaba un lugar para dormir y pronto llego a un pueblo se miraba pequeño pero supuso que ahí encontraría refugio solo miraba las casa caminando por el camino principal hasta que ya no resistía el cansancio y lo primero que tenía enfrente era un enorme árbol con una puerta en medio por lo que se decidió a entrar, ya dentro no vio a nadie y lo único que hiso fue recostarse en el suelo enfrente de la puerta "mañana me levantare temprano y saldré antes de que se dé cuenta el dueño" pensó para sí mismo y cerró los ojos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Este seguía recordando cuando frente a él se paró un semental de color naranja este volteo hacia arriba esperando cualquier movimiento que hiciera cuando este le hablo.

-Te encuentras perdido amigo?-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este seguía recordando cuando frente a él se paró un semental de color rojo este volteo hacia arriba esperando cualquier movimiento que hiciera cuando este le hablo.**_

_**-Te encuentras perdido amigo?-**_

**Capitulo 2**

El semental verde solo lo observo sin decir nada lo cual le extrañaba un poco al otro semental por lo que pregunto de nuevo.

-Hola?. estas perdido amigo?-

-No, solo descansaba- respondió el semental terrestre, se levantó y estaba a punto de irse cuando el otro semental le mira la herida del hombro y decide preguntar por ella.

-Pareces herido, vamos tengo vendas y gasas en la granja- después de decir esto se encamino a la granja y el otro semental simplemente lo siguió sin decir alguna palabra.

Al llegar a la granja el semental rojo le pregunto si este podía esperar en la sala en lo que hiba por el botiquín al baño, este solo le asintió, el semental verde solo observaba la sala tenía muchas fotos de familiares le parecía algo rustico debido a que estaba acostumbrado a la tecnología, pero no estaba mal parecía acogedor para ser casa de ponys, nuevamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando llego el semental rojo con el botiquín en la boca lo abrió y saco unas gasas y una benda las dejo en la mesa en lo que buscaba un poco de agua para su invitado y en lo que fue a buscar un tazon el semental verde tomo las cosas y de una manera difícil logro limbiarse las heridas y vendarse solo, para cuando llego el otro semental este ya traía puesta la venda por lo que solo le dio el tazon para que bebiera y comensaron a conversar.

-Bueno ya que estas mejor me presento, me llamo Big Macintosh- después de decir eso hubo un silencio de diez segundo cuando el semental verde respondio.

-Puedes llamarme John- le respondió firme y sin apartar la mirada de Macintosh.

-Mucho gusto- le contesto Macintosh estirando el casco a lo que John corresponde de la misma manera.

-Conoces de algún lugar en el que pueda pasar la noche por aquí cerca?- le pregunta John

-Mmm no estoy seguro pero podrías quedarte en mi granero si no te molesta trabajar un poco, te ves fuerte creo que podrias ser de gran ayuda, también podras desallunar aquí por lo que tendras trabajo, techo y comida- le respondio Macintosh.

John pensó por un momento y esa oferta le gustaba por lo que asintió y le dio las gracias, justo después de eso ambos salieron de la casa cuando John le pregunto cual seria su primer tarea, después de meditar un poco Macintosh pensó que podría ayudarle a arar el campo.

-Puedes ayudarme a arar el campo te ves fuerte y me queda un gran terreno por arar, en el granero esta el otro arado en una carreta tráelo y te dire por donde puedes comenzar- Al decir esto solo obervo a John como se encaminaba al granero.

John ya en el granero se quedo pensando en como traería la carreta si no tenia manos, después de meditar un segundo recordó que los caballos jalan las carretas, busco acomodo entre las cuerdas y empeso a jalar no sentía mucho peso, tranquilamente camino hasta donde estaba Macintoch, este lo miro y asintió y empeso a caminar seguido de John, la huerta era bastante grande asi que caminaron un buen tramo, de pronto Macintosh paro lo volteo a ver y le dijo que desde ese punto a unas 12 hectáreas cuadradas tenia que jalar el arado, John solo asintió.

-Se que es bastante tramo pero pareses fuerte no creo que te lleve mucho problema, reguerda que al atardecer será la hora de la comida para que regreses a la granja a comer hayas terminado o no el trabajo- Macintosh lo observo esperando una respuesta.

-Entendido- John asintió después de contestar y se dedico a bajar el arado de la carreta por la ramba que tenia, una vez abajo se acomodo y trato de jalar, no era mucho para el pero tenia una resistencia en la tierra, tardo unos pocos segundos en acostumbrarse y siguió derecho con su tarea, parado a cierta distancia lo observaba Macintosh y después de cerciorarse de que hacia bien su trabajo se regreso a su área para seguir trabajando

Estando apunto de llegar al lugar en donde había dejado su arado estaba su hermana menor Applejack esperándolo junto a Twilight, al segundo después de que llego Macintosh junto a ellas Applejack empeso a interrogarlo por su ausencia.

-Hermano!, donde estabas?! Sabes que no tenemos tiempo que perder y tenemos mucho que hacer, recuerda el tamaño del terreno que tienes que arar y no es un trabajo sencillo!- Macintosh solo la obvervo hasta que termino de hablar y le respondio de manera tranquila.

-Lo se hermana solo me aleje un poco de mi trabajo para contratar un ayudante que me ayude a arar- Al fianlizar de hablar Applejack lo miro extrañada y continuo la conversación.

-Un ayudante?, no sabia que había otro pony en poville tan fuerte como tu como para hacer tu trabajo- Macintosh escucho y respondio.

-El no es un pony de por aquí parece que acaba de llegar y se va a quedar en el granero- Applejack con cara extrañada se limito a asentir –Su nombre es John, ya lo conoceras en la comida- Al terminar la oración se fue a acomodar en su arado, Applejack estaba aun un poco confundiada pero como ya había perdido mucho tiempo se puso en marcha a Recoger las manzanas que ya están maduras en el otro lado del campo.

Twilight se limito a solo escuchar la conversación y al finalizar de hablar Applejack, ella fue con Macintosh a preguntarle algo.

-Disculpa Macintosh pero por casualidad ese ayudante nuevo que tienes es de color verde con una herida en el hombro izquierdo?- cuando termino la oración ella esperaba impacientemente la respuesta de Macintosh.

-Asi es señorita Twilight, acaso usted ya lo conocía?- Al escuchar la pregunta Twilight pensó que seria mejor no mencionar el incidente de la mañana.

-Pues conocerlo no pero ya lo había visto por ahí- Despues de eso Macintosh volteo en dirección a su hermana y enseguida volteo a ver a Twilight.

-Creo que mi hermana se enfadara si no va pronto, se ve algo molesta- Twilight volteo en esa dirección y ahí estaba parada Applejack un poco desesperada espernadola-Si se queda a la comida podrá verlo- al finalizar de decir eso Twilight asintió le dio las gracias a Macintosh y corrió hacia Applejack.

Ya de vuelta con John el estaba trabajando tranquilamente solo pensando en su trabajo

_Esta tarea parece sencilla solo un poco tardada pero a jusgar por el sol yo pienso que podría hacer un poco mas de las 12 hectareas antes de ir a comer._

Ya habían pasado las horas y ya era hora de la comida, John al ver al sol se dispuso a regresar a la granja para comer, subio el arado denuevo a la carreta y se lo llebo de regreso.

Ya iba de regreso cuando vio a lo lejos a dos ponys terminando de guardar unas canastas con manzanas en un almacen, primero vio a la primera que tenia un sombrero vaquero de color naranja claro, ya la había visto en las fotos de la sala por lo que imagino que era una familiar de Macintosh, después vio a la segunda, era la pony que vio en la mañana al quedarse dormido titubeo un segundo y solo pensó.

_Si menciona el hecho de que entre en su casa en la noche lo mas probable es que ya no me dejen dormir aquí, espero que no cause algún problema._

Ya estaba llegando cuando Applejack entro a la casa sin darse cuenta de el nuevo semental que estaba llegando cuando Twilight estaba a punto de entrar también volteo al granero y alcanzo a divisar como un semental entraba en el cargando una carreta con el arado encima, al ver esto avanzo hacia este, al entrar vio como el semental acomodaba el arado en su lugar ella dio un paso adentro y el semental detuvo lo que estaba haciendo de golpe sin voltear, al ver la reacción Twilight pensó que saldría corriendo de nuevo por lo que quiso hablarle.

-Hola- simplemente fue lo único que pudo decir de los nervios que tenia.

Al oir eso el semental continuo acomodando la carreta junto con el arado en su lugar y volteo a ver a la pony que tenia al frente, pero sin decir una sola palabra por lo que Twilight le hablo de nuevo.

-Hola?, puedes entenderme?- El semental solo asintió, entonces Twilight hablo de nuevo.

-Podrias decirme porque entraste a mi casa en la noche?- John estuvo en silencio por un momento y respondio.

-No era mi intención entrar sin permiso a su casa, estaba herido y necesitaba pasar la noche en algún lugar, tenia pensado irme antes de que alguien se levantara pero me quede dormido- Twilight escucho atentamente y sonrio.

-Si tenias problemas debiste pedir ayuda yo sin ningún problema te habría ayudado con tus heridas y podría haberte acomodado en el cuarto de huéspedes por la noche- John solo escucho sin decir nada y después de un breve tiempo hablo.

-Pareces ser una buena persona, entonces te pediré de favor que no le cuentes a Macintosh el incidente de esta mañana, eso podría poner en peligro mi estadia en la granja- Twilight no sabia muy bien como reaccionar a esa respuesta, solo se limito a contestarle.

-Si eso es lo que quieres guardare nuestro secreto, deverias apresurarte la abuela de Macintosh ya tiene lista la cena- Twilight solo se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la entrada de la casa.

John estaba un poco soprendido de que no comentaria nada al respecto pero dejo de pensar en eso y camino hasta la casa. Ya una vez dentro Macintosh lo saluda.

-Hola John como te fue con el arado, lograste arar las 12 hectareas?- Antes de que John pudiera contestar Applejack le reclamo a su hermano.

Acaba de empezar a trabajar y le diste como primera tarea ara 12 hectareas?!- John no dijo nada y Macintosh continuo hablando.

-Yo pensé que seria capas de lograrlo- volteo hacia John -lo lograste? –

-Hice 14 hectareas- Ante el comentario Macintosh sonrio mientras que Applejack estaba un poco impactada, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la abuela hablo.

-Parece que alguien se gano su almuerzo, bien hecho muchacho- John volteo a verla y asintió.

-Gracias- Respondió John y se sento en la silla que estaba vacia junto a Twilight

Ya sentado en la mesa la abuela le sirvió la comida en la mesa que era bastante comida hecha a base de manzanas pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era un pastel de manzana que estaba al centro, la abuela al ver esto le sirve un trozo, John come un trozo y su rostro cambio ligeramente, estaba delicioso, la abuela sonrio y se sento a comer con los demás,

-Asi que dime John de donde vienes- preguntó Macintosh , John volteo un segundo al piso y pespondio.

-No lo recuerdo-

**BIEN AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPITULO NO TENGO IDEA DE DONDE SAQUE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR QUE MACINTOSH ERA NARANJA PERDONEN MI ERROR Y SI PUDIERAN DECIRME SI PUEDO CORREGIR DE ALGUNA MANERA EL CAP ME SERIA DE GRAN AYUDA XD, LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO EL CAPITULO ANTES ESTUBE OCUPADO CON LAS COSAS DE NAVIDAD Y OTRAS COSAS, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**FlutterGuy, Gracias por el comentario si planeo continuar este fic no se hasta donde pero por ahora seguire**

**Leinahtan, Gracias por el dato yo seguía esperando mas comentarios para continuar escribiendo pero ya me di cuenta que no todos escriben espero que por ahí me sigan comentando para darme animos XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son mios, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

_**-Asi que dime John de donde vienes- preguntó Macintosh , John volteo un segundo al piso y pespondio.**_

_**-No lo recuerdo-**_

**Capitulo 3**

"No puedo decirles de donde vengo todavía, no creo que lleguen a comprenderlo o podrían desonfiar de mi y necesito este trabajo" pensó John.

Al escuchar esa respuesta el rostro de los que estaban comiendo se torno confuso a lo que el respondio.

-No estoy muy seguro de mi pasado solo desperté en medio del bosque con el único recuerdo de mi nombre- respondio John con una mirada seria.

-Bueno supongo que no te puedo ayudar mucho con ese tipo de cosas, siento no poder serte de ayuda con ese problema- hablo Macintosh

-No te preocupes has hecho mas que suficiente para ayudarme y la verdad no me molesta mucho siento que prefiero no recordar nada- le respondio John

-Bueno si llegas a cambiar de opinión creo haber leído algo de un hechizo sobre memoria en la biblioteca- añadió Twilight

-Hechizo?, te refieres a magia o algo por el estilo?- pregunto John

-Así es, aun tengo cosas que aprender pero podría ayudarte con tu problema si lo deseaas- le dijo Twilight

"Parece que la magia es algo común en este mundo, es bueno saberlo, por ahora debo de aparentar que se de que esta hablando no puedo hacer que sospechen mas de mi" pensó John

-Gracias, lo tendre en cuenta- Le respondio este

-Muy bien basta de preguntas, dejen comer al pobre que trabajo bastante con el arado en la mañana- dijo la abuela

Dicho esto volvieron a comer sin hacer muchos comentarios ya acabando de comer seguía la segunda jornada de trabajo antes de la cena, ya estaban saliendo todos de la casa cuando la señora ya mayor detiene a John.

-Disculpa joven pero si tienes alguna comida favorita o alguna que prefieras será tomada en cuenta- le susurro al oído.

-Gracias por la oferta, supongo que el pastel- diciendo eso se marcha para encontrarse con Macintosh para recibir su siguiente tarea

-Bueno creo ya hiciste bastante trabajo con el arado por hoy, supongo que puedes ir con Applejack y ayudarla en lo que nesesite, creo que esta recogiendo cosecha en el otro lado de la huerta- Le indico Macintosh, John solo asintió y se encamino hacia la hermana de este.

Al llegar con la yegua le cuenta la orden que recibió de su hermano.

-Mmm asi que te dijo eso…..pues podrias ayudarme a cargar las canasta con manzanas que tire de los arboles, Twilight se encarga de separar las que no sirven y tu cargas las cestas en el granero para almacenarlas- le indico Applejack.

-Entendido- le respondio John de manera seria y un poco en tono militar y se encamino con twilight a recoger las canastan que ya estuvieran listas.

"Que serio" pensó Applejack mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Este camino hasta llegar con Twilight quien separaba las manzanas maduras de las estropeadas sin darse cuenta de que esta cerca John esperando a que acabara con la canasta para llevarla a su lugar, cuando Twilight termino de separar las manzanas, John sin decir ninguna palabra simplemente cargo con la boca la canasta y se la llevo al granero cosa que le pareció extraño a Twilight ya que normalmente cargan las canastas en su lomo, deposito la canasta en el granero y se encamino de regreso, llego hasta Twilight, quien estaba separando manzanas.

-Oye, porque cargas las canastas con la boca?- pregunto un poco curiosa Twilight

-Asi no es como se cargan las canastas?- respondio John con otra pregunta

-Pues…técnicamente puedes hacerlo como quieras pero normalmente Applejack y Big Macintosh las colocan sobre su lomo- respondio

-Mmm…entendido-respondio John

Despues intento subirse alguna canasta al lomo, pero la verdad es que no sabía como hacerlo, no tenia manos y con el cuello no alcanzaba a ponerse las canastas en el lomo, después de varios intentos fallidos, un tanto ridículos, se escucho una leve risita de parte de Twilight, John parecía un poco molesto de que ella se burlara de el cuando de pronto la unicornio hiso brillar su cuerno con una aura morada y levito una de las canastas para colocarla en el lomo de John.

-Mejor?- pregunto con una sonrisa la unicornio al semental

-Si…gracias- le dijo John a Twilight y se encamino al granero

Mientras John caminaba hasta el granero Twilight quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, "Que extraño es John, como es que no sabe colocarse una simple canasta sobre su lomo….talvez su falta de memoria es mayor a lo que pensaba, desde potros nos enseñan a mover cosas a los unicornios con la magia y supongo que los ponys terrestres o pegasos igual, puede que lo que sea que le haya causado la amnesia tambian afecto sus movimientos o costumbres…..esto puede ser grave…." –disculpa pero podrias ayudarme con esta canasta- le dijo John sacándola de sus pensamientos con un leve susto – si …seguro- después de subir la canasta en el lomo de John el se quedo parado un tiempo mirando al vacio.

"Creo que seria mas eficiente cargar mas canastas para terminar mas rápido" pensó John y sin voltear a ver a la unicornio hablo –oye podrias subir mas canastas a mi lomo?, creo que seria mas eficiente que cargar de una en una- la unicornio asintió y le coloco una mas, entonces John volteo a verla como si le indicara que colocara mas, entonces ella coloco otra, John no apartaba la mirada, era una mirada un tanto imponente tenia puestas unas gafas oscuras que le cubrían parte de su rostro pero se sentía una precion cuando voltea a ver, Twilignt con un poco de nevios coloco una mas, John no se beia cansado, de hecho se miraba calmado como si no tuviera nada encima, el sabia que podía con mas peso pero su espalda "lomo" no era tan grande por lo que se encamino al granero para depositar las canastas.

Quedaba un poco lejos el granero del lugar en donde estaban las canastas por lo que esta vez tardo un poco mas en llegar y le dio mas tiempo a Twilight para pensar, "para ser alguien sin sus habilidades motrices correctamente desarrolladas es muy fuerte, espero que me deje ayudarlo con su problema porque no creo que pueda seguir una vida normal sin ese tipo de conocimientos, bueno ya, si el acelera el paso debo de hacer lo mismo" con una mirada de determinación continuo con su labor ya que pronto se acabarían las canastas revisadas y John volveria a levar de una por una.

A lo lejos Applejack seguía pateando a los arboles para que cayeran las manzanas y decidio tomarse un breve descanso, "como les ira a esos dos" pensó y miro como John estaba cargando 4 canastas sin ningún esfuerzo hasta el granero y a Twilight muy concentrada con su tarea y lo hacía un poco más rápido de hecho, quedo un poco impresionada pero si ellos apresuraban su paso ella también lo aria, -vaya se lo están tomando encerio, muy bien, entonces también tendre que apresurarme si no quiero que me alcancen- dicho esto se volvió al trabajo.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y el sol se estaba ocultando y ya llevaban mas de esl terreno que se supone que deberían de haber recogido y estaban a una distancia muy poca entre ellos, John llevaba las 4 canastas que de hecho apenas alcanzo Twilight a tener lista para su viaje al granero y Applejack estaba a solo dos arboles de distancia, los tres ya se encontraban cansados pero se miraba la mirada de determinación en ellos todos paresian estar disfrutando de la "competencia" que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento, estaban ya muy cerca el uno del otro para cuando llego John ya había alcanzado a Twilight quien solo tenia 2 castas listas y estaba revisando la tercera y Applejack ya solo estaba a un árbol de distancia todo apuntaba a que John las había alcanzado por lo tanto la vistoria ya era suya estaban a punto de rendirse tanto Applejack como Twilight pero entonces John hablo.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, el sol apenas se ve y la señora mayor nos esta hablando- ambas voltearon a la granja y vieron a la señora hablándoles para que fueran a cenar, suspiraron ambas de alivio cuando John en un esfuerzo volvía a tratar de subir por si mismo las canastas a su lomo, entonces Applejack se le acerca y toma una canasta con la boca y arroja el aire para que aterrise en su lomo, al hacer esto le guiña el ojo a John, este la observa atentamente y asiente con un –gracias- y ya con 3 canastas en el lomo de John y una en el lomo de Applejack se regresan a la granja, ya habiendo dejado las canasta en el granero se encaminaron a la casa para una merecida cena.

Ya dentro de la casa todos fueron a lavarse los cascos y se dirigieron a sus respectivo asientos en la mesa en la que nuevamente había bastante comida hecha de manzana, John inspecciono con la mirada la mesa pero no se encontraba su objetivosintio un poco de resignación cuando de la nada la señora mayor enfrente de el un pastel de manzana.

-No creas que me olvide de ti jovencito, te vi trabajar baste hoy te mereces una recompensa- le dijo la señora mayor a John con una amable sonrisa

John la volteo a ver y con una leve sonrisa apenas notable le contesta –se lo agradesco-

Todos miraban la escena un poco confusos pero contentos al mismo tiempo, ya estaban a media cena en la que surgían algunos comentarios ocacionales del trabajo entre Applejack y Twilight, cuando se rompió el silencio de parte de Big Macintosh –no esta algo oscuro para usar esas gafas John?- al escuchar eso todos callaron esperando por la respuesta de John, -la verdad… no me gusta que me vean los ojos- respondió seriamente, todos siguieron callados –bueno, como gustes- le respondió Macintosh continuando con su cena y John también siguió comiendo, pero en cuanto a las dos ponys estaban un poco pensativas, "parece que John es todo un personaje, primero se aparece en mi casa durmiendo en la puerta de mi casa, después le dan trabajo en la huerta, no recuerda nada excepto su nombre, no le gusta mostrar su cara es un pony interesante" pensaba Twilight mientras lentamente comía su comida mientras observaba con la vista periférica a John, unos segundos después el se levanta para dejar sus platos en el fregadero para lavar su plato cuando nuevamente Twilight nota una cosa mas extraña en el semental en el flanco de John en donde se supone que debería de haber una marca (cutie mark) no había mas que un espacio vacio con cicatrizes a su alrededor, entonces no puede evitar preguntar.

-Oye John que le pasó a tu cutie mark?- comento Twilight con un poco de nervios

John la voltea a ver cuándo dos palabras salen de su boca –mi que?-


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Oye John que le pasó a tu cutie mark?- comento Twilight con un poco de nervios**_

_**John la voltea a ver cuándo dos palabras salen de su boca –mi que?-**_

**Capitulo 4**

Al escuchar esas dos palabras todos los presentes se callaron sorprendidos al saber que John no parecía tener idea de lo que era una cutie mark.

-Tu cutie mark ya sabes la marca que todos los ponys tenemos en nuestros flancos cundo descubrimos cuel es nuestro talento- Le dijo a John un tanto nerviosa

"No lo puedo creer que tipo de accidente o suceso sufrio el pobre, no puedo ni imaginar que se siente no saber cual es tu talento" pensó Twilight

-No estoy seguro pero desde que me desperté en el bosque siempre e estado asi, no entiendo la importancia de esa marca- respondio John de manera seria al ver como todos se impresionaron

-Claro que es importante cuando descubres cual es tu talento o destino en la vida se ve reflejado en tu cutie mark, es donde se muestra prácticamente lo que eres, tu identidad, no es como que se hable de ella todos los días pero aun asi es importante- respondia Twilight con seriedad

-Talvez simplemente no e encontrado mi vocación- respondio John de manera seria

-La mayoría de los ponys, si no es que todos, la obtienen desde potrillos y no te vez mayor que Macintosh- le contesto Twilight

John iba a responder pero la abuela lo interrumpio.

-Bueno mañana tienen tiempo para hablar al respecto ahora es tiempo de dormir que mañana hay mucho trabajo- Dijo la auela con una sonrisa

-Asi es, mejor nos vamos a dormir- agrego Macintosh

-Parese que me tengo que ir, oye John podrias acompañarme hasta mi casa ya es de noche y no me gusta salir sola de noche- dijo Twilight con un cierto tono sospechoso

-Esta bien- le respondio John

Entonces John y Twilight salieron de la casa en camino a Ponyville desde que salieron la unicornio no le quitaba la mirada de encima a John mientras que el seguía mirando hacia el frente, caminaron durante unos minutos y ya habían llegado a Ponyville entonces John se detuvo un momento y cambio de rumbo a uno de los puentes que cruzan el rio, entonces Twilight lo siguió ya estando los dos a corta distancia el semental habló.

-Te llamas Twilight verdad?- le pregunto John

-Si, Twilight Sparkle-le respondio Twilight

-Necesito hablar contigo de un tema delicado- le dijo John con la mirada perdida en el agua

-Te escucho- Le dijo Twilight a punto de tartamudear de los nervios

-Ya se que me acabas de conocer y que mi primera impresión contigo no fue buena, pero necesito pedirte un favor- Hablo John sin apartar la mirada del agua

-Di-dime- le respo ndio nerviosa la unicornio, "rayos no quiero parecer nerviosa con el"

-Necesito que me ayudes a entender lo que es ser un pony, en este momento no se absolutamente nada acerca de costumbres, tradición o celebraciones,….por favor-

Twilight estaba muda no sabia que responder, estaba pensando en que responder pero estaba muy nerviosa y o quería sonar tonta o tartamudear, mientras John simplemente mantenía la vista donde mismo esperando la respuesta

-E-esta- se aclara la garganta – lo are te ayudare a saber lo que es ser un pony- le respondio twilight un poco nerviosa aun

-Muy bien, donde y cuando podemos reunirnos para platicar del tema- le pregunto ya mirándola a los ojos

-E-e-en mi casa, si te parece en un descanso de medio dia y comemos en mi casa- le respondio ya muy nerviosa porque la estaba mirando directamente, "no me mires asi, no me gusta que me miren asi!"

-Perfecto para mi, bueno sigamos en camino a su casa antes de que sea mas tarde- le dijo John a la unicornio

-Si eso..seria lo mas conveniente- dijo Twilight pero se quedo para en el mismo lugar y ninguno de los ods se movían.

-La sigo señorita Sparkle- dijo John

-A si lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto boba por los nervios

Y asi siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca en el árbol que era el hogar de la unicornio, ya en la puerta Twilight volteo hacia John para agradecerle que la acompañara cuendo es interrumpida por este.

-Twilight Sparkle, Gracias, si hay alguna vez que necesites algo no dudes en pedirlo- se dio la vuelta y empeso a avanzar pero se detuvo y volteo a verla de nuevo –se que tienes muchas dudas sobre quien soy, te note cuando me observavas y te la pasas mucho tiempo en tus pensamientos, por ahota no puedo decirte muchas cosas respecto a mi, pero talvez algún dia,…..si se lo llego a decir a alguien seria a ti…Adios señorita Sparkle- y sin mas se marchó.

Twilight no dijo nada y solo entro a su casa hasta que se desaparecio de su vista la figura del semental, entro a la casa y se dirigio a su cuarto para analizar la información que acaba de recibir, en su mente corrian muchas preguntas, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que lo miraba, nunca me volteo a ver a mi?, como es posible que en verdad no sepa nada respecto a ser un pony?, porque me pidió ayuda a mi y no a Macintosh o alguien de la familia Apple?, ¿a que se refiere con que no me puede decir nada de momento, tendrá algún secreto muy escondio? y ¿por qué solo podría…contármelo a mi?

-Bueno mañana será un dia interesante- se deijo a si misma la unicornio bostesando

Y terminó dormida acostada en su cama boca abajo con la almohada en la cara.

**Se que esta algo corto este capitulo pero me lo avente rapido porque ya tenia bastante tiempo que no escribia, b****ueno espero que les haya gustado y nomas para aclarar no se si pondre alguna relacion entre John y Twilight por ahora no pondre mucho enfasis en eso y creo que sera una historia bastante larga, sin mas me despido.**

**Nos vemos XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Bueno mañana será un dia interesante- se dijo a si misma la unicornio bostezando**_

_**Y terminó dormida acostada en su cama boca abajo con la almohada en la cara.**_

**Capitulo 5**

Se encontraba John descansando debajo de un árbol después de trabajar por unas horas, todo estaba en silencio, tranquilo, pacifico y entonces le entraron muchas ganas de cerrar los ojos por un momento, cerro los ojos por un segundo, o solo ese tiempo logro hacerlo porque un sonido bastante fuerte lo saco de su pacifico momento, abrió los ojos de golpe volteo hasta la granja y tanto el granero como la casa estaban en llamas, corrió inmediatamente hasta el lugar solo para encontrar a la abuela tirada gravemente herida, corrió hacia ella para tratar de auxiliarla pero en cuanto la vio de cerca lo supo….no lo logrará, entonces fue a investigar mas adentro para averiguar que mas había pasado subio las escaleras frente a una puerta se encontraba Applejack inconciente en el piso ella parecía no estar tan grave, se adelanto a los demás cuarto cuando vio a Big Macintosh arrinconado en la esquina de su cuarto entre las llamas se dirigía a ayudarlo cuando una cantidad de escombros del teco se interpone en su camino trato de moverlos pero entonces Macintosh le gritó –SACA A APPLEJACK DE AQUÍ- John asintió y fue por ella y la cargo en su lomo bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa se aparto una distancia de la casa y la deposito en el suelo, entonces corrió de nuevo a la casa para intentar ayudar cuando una en una explosión la casa se derrumba , una explocion…...azul, en la mente de John pasaban muchas cosas pero no podía simplemente detenerse a pensaer corrió a la zona para ver si podía sacar a Macintosh, corrió, escarbo y movio todos los escombros que tenia enfrente hasta que lo encontró, estaba muy mal herido y con todo el cuidado del mundo trato de sacarlo de ahí, ya lo había alejado de la zona cuando otra explocion se escucho en el granero y corrió ainvestigar y ahí vio algo que no podía creer por mas que lo estuviera viendo, era Twilight ahí tirada y a su lado se miraba una criatura bípeda bastante alta para junto a ella con un tipo de arma extraña azul que brillaba, esta extraña criatura lo vio y dirigio hacia el caminaba lentamente, por la mente de John todo era confucion y por primera vez en un largo tiempo algo parecido a medio se sentía en el trataba de pensar, ¿Qué hago?, no hay armas aquí, no tengo manos, tampoco puedo maniobrar muy bien aun este cuerpo, entre otras montones de cosas pero lo que mas le llegaba a la mentes es ¿Por qué?, ya estaba enfrente la criatura en posición de ataque lista para dar el golpe, John solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza abrió los ojos muy lentamente todo estaba borroso ya estaba enfocando la vista cuando distinguio una pequeña pony con un moño rojo separada de el a unos 2 metros temblando de miedo y con una sarten en los cascos, John se toco la cabeza estaba adolorida, volteo a todas partes y todo parecía normal, una conclucion, "un sueño y…..parece que me pegaron con un sarten" pensó, se levanto y se dirigía a la pequeña cuando salio corriendo gritando –HERMANO SE METIO UN EXTRAÑO AL GRANERO- John estaba un poco confuso camino fuera de este todavía un poco adolorido de la cabeza, cuando vio a Macintosh afuera junto a la pequeña pony detrás de el escondiéndose de John, entonces Macintosh habla.

-Buenos días John, te presento a mi hermana menor Applebloom, se había quedado a dormir en la casa de una de sus amigas por lo que no estaba aquí el dia de ayer- presento a la pequeña junto a el

-Si, ya nos encontramos hace un momento- le respondio el

La pequeña pony le habla a su hermano –quien es el?- le pregunta curiosa

-Es nuestro invitado, nos esta ayudando con la huerta y se queda a dormir en el granero- le respondio

-Ooo, perdone señor- dijo Applebloom apenada

-Paso algo?- pregunto Macintosh

Applebloom estaba muy apenada y no decía nada pero luego John habló

-Nada solo me sorprendio un poco cuando la vi al despertar- dijo tranquilamente

-Bueno supongo que no hay problema, vamos a desayunar que la comida ya esta y tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- le respondió Macintosh

Camino hasta la casa y entro, entonces la pony se acerca a John y le susurra –gracias – con una sonrisa y se va corriendo a la casa

John después de meditar un poco la pesadilla que tubo camino a la casa, ya dentro la abuela seguía acomodando unas cosas en la mesa cuando ella le pide que tome asiento, ya estaban sentados Macintosh,Applejack (quien lo saludo) y Applebloom, este se sento en la silla vacia que se encontraba junto a la pequeña.

Durante la comida la familia platicaba entre ella mientras que John comía callado, Apple Bloom lo obsefvava en ocaciones le parecía algo extraño, era grande un poco mas que su hermano, se miraba fuerte, era mas callada que su hermano, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta: NO TENIA CUTIE MARK! Al notar eso no pudo evitar….expresarlo.

-SEÑOR NO TIENE CUTIE MARK!- grito Apple Bloom.

"De nuevo mención esa marca", pensó John, -asi es-

-Pero porque usted es mucho mas grande que yo- le comento sorprendida

-La verdad no tengo idea de porque, simplemente no tengo-, respondio con tranquilidad

-Entonces podrias ayudarme a mi y mis amigas, queremos encontrar nuestras cutie marks y como usted tampoco tiene podríamos ayudarnos entre todos- le dijo con entusiasmo

Y de pronto Applejack se metio en la conversación

-No creo que John quiera jugar contigo y tus amigas Apple Bloom, aparte no parece muy preocupado al respecto

-De verdad- miro con ojitos tiernos a John –No te interesa saber cual es tu talento especial?-

John la miro y le dijo, -pues, no es la mayor de mis preocupaciones-

Al escuchar eso Apple Bloom se deprimio un poco y bajo la cabeza, entonces John hablo de nuevo

-Aunque sabes, yo pienso que si una cutie mark tarda mucho en aparecer es porque el talento es muy especial- le dijo a Apple Bloom y tomo un poco de sidra

Los ojos de Apple Bloom se abrieron como platos y se animo y miro a John

-Es cierto nunca lo había pensado, eres genial John, pero sabes yo creo que la tuya debe ser espectacular si no a salido aun- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Puede ser- le respondio con una sonrisa pequeña

La abuela puso mucha atención a la conversación y después de pensarlo un momento se le ocurrió una idea: "es un semental de bonitos sentimiento, trabajador, atento, fuerte y nos hacen falta sementales en esta granja", después volteo a ver a Applejack que miraba con ternura la escena, "puede ser" y se rio para sus adentros.

Ya todos habían terminado de comer y estaban apuento de salir cuando la abuela le hablo a Macintosh

-Querido creo que el lado norte necesita que lo atiendas- le dijo la abuela

-Si ya va siendo tiempo de que lo prepare, pero tengo que ir al pueblo a vender las manzanas que recogieron ayer-le respondio Macintosh

-Applejack puede hacerlo- le respondio

-Abuela es mucho peso no reo llegar hasta haya yo sola- le reclamo Applejack

-Yo no dije que irias sola, John te acompañara, sirve que le enseñas donde vendemos las manzanas y le das un recorrido por el pueblo para que lo conosca- contesto la señora

-Abuela nisiquiera le as preguntado a John- le respondio la pony

-Yo are cualquier encargo que me pidan, es lo menos que puedo hacer- hablo John

-Entonces está decidido- hablo victoriosa la abuela

-Bueno John mejor pongamosnos en marcha- le dijo la pony al semental

Despues de ir al granero y recoger la carreta llena de manzanas en las canastas se dirigieron al pueblo, a lo lejos parada en la puerta de la casa estaba la abuela viéndolos partir, "espero que llegue a pasar algo entre ellos, nos hace falta un semental mas por aquí", pensó, -bueno lo mejor será que empiece a limpiar- se dijo para si misma

Durante el camino John no dejaba de ver hacia delante sin decir nada solo contestar brevemente a los inutiles intentos de Applejack de comenzar una conversación

-Parese que será un buen dia el de hoy- hablo Applejack

-Eso parece- le respondio John

-Si…oye fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por mi hermana en el desayuno esta mañana- le dijo Applejack

-No fue nada, de hecho creo firmemente lo que dije te apuesto que el talento de tu hermana será muy especial, las cosas que se tardan su tiempo en aparecer hacen valer la espera, le respondio sin quitar la vista de enfrente

Ese comentario dejo un poco impresionada a Applejack para ser tan cayado se expresa muy bien y no est tan indeferente como pensó "bueno, no es tan amargado", después de eso no hablaron mucho hasta llegar a Ponyville, al llegar Applejack le indico a donde ir y hablo con el señor que atendia el mercado para hacer un trato

-Yo boy a hacer un arreglo por las manzanas si quieres explorar el lugar puedes hacerlo- le dijo a John

John asintió y empezó a caminar por el pueblo, parecía un pueblo pequeño lleno de personas amigables, en realidad parecía bastante pacifico, caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y después del "pequeño sueño" que tuvo sus sentidos se agudizaron más, tenia que estar listo siempre no importaba donde estaba o con quien estaba siempre debía estar listo, cada vez estaba mas cerca ya cuando sentía la presencia lo suficientemente cerca la encara

-Neseitas ayuda?- le hablo a su perseguidor con una voz grave, su perseguidor resulto ser una pony de color rosa con melena despeinada y ojos azules

-Wow!, como supiste que te estaba siguiendo?, tiene mucho que me notaste? O recién te diste cuenta?, oye, eres nuevo en el pueblo verdad?, yo conozco a todo el mundo aquí y no te había visto y estas de paso o te vas a quedar?, te gustan las fiestas?- le disparo muchas preguntasa John y se preguntgaba cuando acabaría –o y porcierto me llamo Pinkie Pie-

-Mucho gusto señorita Pinkie Pie, pero podría decirme porque me seguía- le pregunta John a la pony

-Pues…..

**Y aqui termina este capitulo, sorry si los asuste con el principio XD no se porque se me metio esa idea, bueno no tengo mucho que comentar salvo gracias por sus comentarios me levantan el animo XD.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos luego.**


End file.
